The bond of the fairies!
by CrescentLulamoon
Summary: A few changes alters the reality of things. Some changes are great but others aren't supposed to happen. These guild members know that magic isn't a tool to be abused It's only used for the sake of humanity. Lisanna/oc,Natsu/Lucy,Gajeel/Levy,oc/?
1. The Bolt and the Shadow!

**The bond of the Fairies!**

Chapter one: The bolt and shadow!

Author's note: alright I've wanted to make this story for a while and I finally did. I'm going to make two oc's go through the fairy tail universe and story line with those the main characters still having the spotlight. Also the reason I chose thunder dragon instead of lightning is because Laxus is called an artificial one but it's the same principle just a different name okay. Also any questions please ask Pairings are Lucy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, and Lisanna/Oc are confirmed and the rest I'll figure out along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy tail, it is owned by Hiro MashimaRowen's PovSomewhere in Fiore

I let the creatures claw swipe across my chest and felt it's claws rake across my skin. Whatever was taking Nyx, and Elfman so long better have been important.. "Dammit where are you two?" I ignored the beating in my chest as another one jumped out and glanced my way. The fangs gleamed with blood as it dripped slowly down to the tip of it., before slumping to the ground in pain. Then another appeared out of the ground unconscious. Letting me know every creature was accounted for. "Oh be a man and beat him with it with your fists." I ignored the calls and just focused on the creature in front of me. "Yes zappy hurry it up we already took care of the rest of them so get the job now." Another call from the woods just cleared any doubts in my mind. The crackle of electricity flowed off each tip of my fingers and then the rest of my body. "Shut up you had the easy job both of you complaining about oh I had to run which is unmanly, please I had to dodge for two minutes what took you both so long." The growls and boos echoed out as two figures walked out into the clearing, laughing at my whining.

The Howler slashed as I paid it no mind charging at me letting it's swipe go to wide and delivering a quick palm to his chest sending it flying backwards into the ground. "So I was a little worried no big deal can't all escape, or transform into some creature and bat any foe away one on one." It got back up and let out another howl as it charged this time though I got it was desperate this time. "Fine then if you want it that way I'll beat you ion the next blow. Just get this through your head though you challenged a dragon slayer." I could here more shouts to hurry it up as it rushed at me as I felt the electricity flow through my hand once again. The swipe flew past me again this time though I let him pass me bye slamming my palm into it's back. "Thunder Dragon Slayer magic: Thunder claw!" The electricity flowed out into it's body as it's howls echoed through the forest, but it crumpled to the ground into sweet unconsciousness.

"Took your sweet ass time didn't you I mean sure he's supposed to be alive, but really you were worried about us. A pack of three howlers aren't even close to our level of skill you know that." I ignored the preaching of the sociopathic friend of mine. Nyx Nightendeen was the second strongest female at Fairy tail, and probably the most sane one of us all their. She was more of a big sister towards me, then I would ever care to admit. The true brains behind our team. While Elfman and I were the muscle, as she just pointed the way and we would all follow. Their was a bond of trust between us all, something that was earned over the seven years I knew her. That was the only thing I knew for certain though was that our team's dynamic, let Nyx sort things out and well either Elfman would fuck things up royally and we both clean up the mess he made. Yep simple Team dynamic, and the best part was it went all according to Nyx's plan apparently.

Her body was as a medium build nothing drastic, and the slight tan stood out more with the dress she wore time and time again. The dark dress reflected the darkest shadows of the abyss, which happened to also reflect upon her magic as she used it on both of the lesser howlers to fade into the shadows, and then reappear hogtied in the same place. The occasional ruffle of the dress was off set with her chocolate brown colored her cover her magenta eyes. The fairy tail stamp on her lower ankle with a bright red a great place for a 10 year old to get their guild stamp. "Since you took the longest you are carrying two and Elfman can carry the other one alright. Before you all complain I just can't dirty my dress now can I?" I grumbled and looked at the two lesser ones as one whimpered in pain and the other began to shake violently as if trying to get away from the shadows that binded it. "Scare it much Nyx?" Her haughty laugh didn't help reassure my thoughts in any way.

Elfman approach us saying something about the way I fought. He was an extremely tall and an muscular idiot. He kept his white hair styled upwards and spiky to show off the manly scar going down his right eye, or in other words just being a showoff. The dark blue jacket with matching pants didn't help at all as he wore the emblem of greatest on his back, yep talking reason into him got us nowhere. "See Rowen a true man only uses his fists for a fight nothing else, and that's the way to be I mean look at you even Natsu has more muscle in his arms then you and that's saying something." He might have been an idiot in my opinion but this was the one of the only people I could trust whole-heartedly as a friend and comrade. "Yeah I got you and since you are so manly you can take the two little ones and I will handle the alpha you know man training and all." His eyes beamed of approval as he hefted them over his shoulder ignoring the weight and looking for me to do the same. "Fine though we do need a picture of it and it restrained like the others." I regretted as the quick flash of Nyx's camera and the shadow bindings appeared just as I stopped talking.

"Their you go now no complaining now I want to see you do actual work now." The mirth was their, but the good intent none whatsoever. Nyx was just going to make it one of those days and their wasn't anything I could actually do about it. "You got dumped again didn't you and your taking it out on me instead of talking to Cana right? At least tell me I'm not right, and this is some sick joke because I did something stupid. Like peeping on levy in the showers because I swear I learned my lesson no more peeping on the women of Fairy Tail you see one breast you seen them all right?" It wasn't long after before I hit the ground a few punches from Elfman while Nyx held me upright to insure the optimal beat down. Yep teamwork at it's finest. "So ignoring my aching face and the scratch marks on my body do we have a chance at all?" I glanced at everyone as they all nodded and beamed with approval. The Fairy Tail team tourney was ours and their was nothing that could stop us towards our way to the top and receiving the prize of our first S-ranked job.

Nyx Nightendeen

On the road back to the guild!I looked at Rowen passed out outside the train's window holding whatever lunch he had in him. The thunder dragon slayer was well not that different from most people at the guild. Sure he was wild even obnoxious at times, but never at the point like Natsu and cause fights with no reason. His presence was over shadowed by the people around him, others usually had something about them to have a drive even I had one, but he just seemed to stop and stay ever still trying his hardest to move forward to be denied it though for so long. To be S-rank was a dream to him and now he's hit a brick wall, and everything he's done to get over it well ends up horribly. Seven years that's how long I knew him and it was the one thing I was proud enough to say that he my little brother regardless of the lack of blood we didn't share. That was enough of my conviction towards this team those two made with each other.

I looked at him and giggled at the cream color his skin usual was go to an almost pale white., very fortunate though it was only an hour or two ride. I glanced outside and saw the wind blow back his baby blue hair and the his amethyst eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head. His face defined him at least in some sense at least. The orange colored guild stamp adorned on his left cheek from a challenge against can in a contest of drink, to the scar going down from the top of right eye to the bridge of his nose. Looking him once over he was about the same height and build as Natsu to be perfectly honest, but probably a tad bit weaker though he would never admit to it. His onyx black vest flapped as the breeze blew on it and the rattle of change in his pocket happened with each move of his arms. The zippers on it were all over and only he truly knew what was held in each pocket though it was fun to speculate.. The black t-shirt wasn't much to look at it was more of a decoration for the rest of his attire. The bottoms were a pair of shorts riddled with zippers again whatever was essential to the mission he had it with him somewhere at least. I watched his body go pale white as the train began to speed up once more.

"You think as qualified as Natsu and him are that they both wouldn't have motion sickness, but I guess every person has their weakness." It was odd the ride back on the train usually the trip was usually full of life and energy though it wasn't here this time, everything was somber. I missed those arguments between the two usually at each others throats talking about who did what on the mission. I missed it, the growl of Elfman's voice going up against Rowen's in a battle of thumbs. The stories we told each other before we met and the drinks and food we shared seemed to be lost this month lost in the thoughts of victory and preparation.

"Here are the teams entering as of right now shadow gear, Alzack and Bisca, The thunder god tribe and then finally team Sib. We can't afford to be knocked out in this tournament. One person out the whole teams out got that you two. Also that means Elfman you have to stall time against our opponent's if necessary, such as the thunder god tribe because no one's even came close to beating them well in a pitched team battle so please work together you two." I glanced at the two so far Rowen had lost whatever he'd eaten on the way home and Elfman pounded his fist into the palm of his hand showing that he understood everything. "As long as the thunder tribe doesn't use any dirty tricks, I'm sure we have this victory in the bag." We all knew that was the farthest thing from the truth, no one knew what those three could do and no one knew the price we would have to pay for that victory. Victory was the only option for me at this point and I hoped they shared he same thoughts as looks we got in Magnolia town were appalling, but I couldn't blame the people being disturbed I mean how many times do you see a guy pulling a carriage with three howlers on the back of it with yours truly directing them with expert instructions. "I swear whoever this person is I'm going to strangle their neck I mean capturing live howlers has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." The beads of sweat traveled down Rowen's face as we waited for our client to appear each second a few dropped to the ground. "So you have the three good care they dead because I specifically asked for that." I glanced at the little toddler standing before us. "Come on kill it, I have other things to do, and you are wasting my time." We glanced art each other before turning away, we weren't hunters and we sure as hell wasn't killing it without a good reason. "Fine if you won't kill it then, I will damn it." The pretentious bastard just walked to the cage and laughed as they both sluggishly moved towards him. "Forget about me paying you none of you could get the job done and I bet it was easy catching these things just look at how slow they mover absolutely pathetic." It wasn't pathetic he had no idea what these things were capable of and sadly letting them loose in Magnolia town was about as stupid as it seemed. "Sir please don't let them out I'm afraid of what will happen to the town." His scoff wasn't helping at all before a bolt of lightning streamed through the cage echoed with their howls of pain before slumping over and the crackle of electricity flowing off their body into the bars. "The jobs done pay up so I can leave." The job was done and the tone left little to imagine anything with, the kid crossed the line and made us glorified hunters for no reason at all yep what a wonderful mission that was. He paid us in an instant and we departed not looking back at the atrocity, we already did enough and that was bad enough in my mind.

The trip back was humbling at least to both of us the walk back was in silence. Neither one of us could bare to bring up what happened just a few seconds ago. The sullen look of concern was etched all over his before he started to speak up. "Elfman's leaving the group I figured you should know." So it came down to that now we were all going to go our separate ways and that mission was never going to happen. "So I guess we'll just back out then I mean I can't fight three people by myself." This time I saw him pause and shake his head so we were still a team after all. "Elfman's leaving because he doesn't like our team dynamic, he wants to fight people not plan things out he's simple like that." So he was sticking with me good Elfman was a wildcard anyways, here never stuck to the plan and it seemed he was a constant reminder to Rowen of his past failures, yep nothing but a downer. "So your okay with us entering I mean it's just us and well your not as strong as Elfman." I watched him snort and laugh it off yeah our strategy was going to be hurting now. "All you have to do is beat them into the ground with that shadow thing and I'll just stay away from everyone else okay. Simple enough and I could beat someone into the ground while your off fighting yep simple enough." So I guess it wasn't a great start but this was way better then the alternative. "Well were home hoping everyone's ready for an ass kicking." I watched him crack his knuckles and grin at the prospect.

Lucy's Pov

I looked on at the guild of my dreams I was going to finally join it Fairy tail. "Someone pinch me I must be dreaming, I'm really going to join Fairy tail this is so exciting." I felt a pinch on my ass and looked back to see that damnable blue cat smiling while looking away whistling. "you damned cat it was an expression that doesn't mean pinch me." I stretched his cheeks and watched him cry out and cower behind Natsu. "So dragonslayer are you sure I can join I mean isn't hard to join Magic guilds especially ones like fairy tail?" He laughed and just pushed me forward ignoring my protests. "Be quiet Lucy I'm sure they'll love you." I watched the door open as another pair walked in front of us laughing at the scene we were both making. "That's Nyx and lame ole' Rowen they are apart of a team. Oh and don't ever comment on her dress ever it might be the end of you." He said it with such seriousness that it sounded hysterical someone dying over commenting on someone's dress how dumb could it get.

I watched the doors open and looked on at my dream about to come true. Sadly all that I saw was a bunch of people sitting around drinking and talking up a storm. Nothing was what I imagined it to be I expected it to be. "Are you sure this is the right place… Oh it's Mirajane. Oh my god what do I say I mean she looks so beautiful in person, and theirs Gray one of the most handsome men in Fiore, and theirs Loke he's said to be one of Fiore's most eligible bachelors.. So many wondrous people this must be the place." The roars of protest fell on deaf ears from behind me I was finally here in fairy tail it was all so wondrous. I watched them all stare at me ignoring the looks and focusing on the idol in front of me. "Welcome to Fairy Tail and who might you be?" I watched her greet me and every time I played it in my head it sounded better and better. "Yes I would like to join your guild." I watched the twinkle in her eye disappear as a bottle of liquor bashed into the side of her head. Then the place went into pure pandemonium, as everyone started to beat each other into the ground. Fists began to fly and I was pretty sure someone copped a feel. Then I saw a naked Gray stumble in front of me and I shrieked in horror as I saw his cock before turning away. "Hey new girl lend me your panties I need to teach these guys a lesson." I looked away and yelled a quick no, before everything began to turn worse, as they all started to activate their magical abilities.

"Enough, all of you ,my children." The towering giant before us loomed and stopped all but Natsu who claimed victory over them all for chickening which he was promptly trampled by the giant. "Enough all of you." I watched him shrink back into the body of a garden gnome before slapping my ass. Mirajane laughed and informed me he was Makarov the guild master. "She's the new recruit ,she passes." Before I could do anything he jumped to the rafters. "Alright First of all the council is very mad with you all. Cana charging your tab to their account." I watched her set her drink down and stare somberly at the midget." "Gray running around in public, countless times and stealing woman's panties to cover yourself." The blush wasn't their as I was hoping it was, though thankfully his underwear was. "Loke deflowering a councilor's daughter have you no shame." I could hear his whimpers before they were silenced again. "Elfman attacking a client because he questioned your way of life, grow up and be a man." Apparently from the grumbles behind me that didn't go over so well either. "Rowen Fifteen blackouts and one in the major city learn some self restraint." He was at the front of the pack and laughed at it before letting a spark of electricity out form his finger. "Nyx I expected you to keep your partner in line not take full advantage of the darkness and run amok throughout town." She sniffled into sparky's arms. "And finally Natsu destroying a historical museum, and the incident at the harbor including everything else you've done.

"Look at you all." They all stared at each other before back at the master this time. "I have to say to all of this before me, Fuck it. Now listen up any power. Any power that surpasses reason, still come from reason right. Magic isn't some miraculous power, it is a talent that only works inside of us, and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul, if all we do is worry about rules then we'll never progress don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in because that makes the fairy tail guild number one." Everyone erupted into an uproar and laughed as they cheered. This guild was going to be the best thing that ever happened to us. "On another note the four teams for the Fairy tail team battle have been chosen, Mirajane will let you all know of your opponent and I wish you all the luck in the world." Everyone began to murmur before I felt Natsu Dragging me off showing me the whole guild.

Author's note: If you think it's going to be that simple well that's a lie I will follow the story and actual come up with a little as you can tell as well. Also the winners well it's easier to imagine then I thought.


	2. The cat's shuffle

**The bond of the Fairies!**

Chapter Two: The cat's shuffle

Author's note: alright I've wanted to make this story for a while and I finally did. I'm going to make two oc's go through the fairy tail universe and story line with those the main characters still having the spotlight. Also the reason I chose thunder dragon instead of lightning is because Laxus is called an artificial one but it's the same principle just a different name okay. Also any questions please ask Pairings are Lucy/Natsu, Gajeel/Levy, and Lisanna/Oc are confirmed and the rest I'll figure out along the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fairy tail, it is owned by Hiro MashimaNyx's Pov

Fairy tail guild 3 days till the tournament.

I couldn't help but panic a week from now was our big team tournament and we were facing Laxus's stooges right off the bat, and my only partner was just doing push-ups and ignoring the outside world. "Panic idiot we have to face an unknown team and all your doing is working out." I watched him glance at me before stopping and standing above me. His face was one of focus and determination, anything else was gone no sign of fear or hesitation it just seemed that he was dealing with this better then I was. "Calm down if we beat them who else can beat us no one that's who and if your so worried about this fight then I'll handle freed myself He's the only one that's here and form what he said he's the only one that should be in any condition to fight if they did get back. Tch bastard I can't wait to knock him down a peg or two, my opinion one good thunder claw and I'm going to say that's all she wrote on this one." o this was the brick wall he had stopped at. What did those two have against each other and why the hell did he want to beat Freed's face in.. "So you think you can beat him one on one then huh." A grin and nod was all I got before he took off running.

"Sparky sure has it out for me I see." I turned to see our opponent in his regal double breasted coat. "I'm not here to fight in fact I wanted to see how he was taking this opportunity. Sadly it seems he's not thinking of countering me this time either. Next time we meet it will be as enemies and I will destroy you both if I need to. That mission you want is not something even master Laxus would consider and you want to kill the poor bastard. Everyone knows that mission is a deathtrap from the info given. That's why I'm going to cut down your dream and his if I have too. No one will pass on because of your selfishness." The slap resounded through the guild as I just glared at him with tears falling freely. "Shut up you don't know anything, of no one's going Maelon then I will and I'm sure you would do the same for your home town. So when I win this tournament I'm going straight their and handing that asshole myself." I glared at him as he walked away whatever those two had between each other he just made it so much worse. "what are you all staring at this battles between us and him." I watched them turn away knowing what I said was right but it still felt painful to see the look of dejection when they all just wanted to help. This wasn't a time to be nice, though Natsu and the new girl left off to go try the whole destroy a book for easy money and who knows with the cans on that girl.

I watched Sparky pass by one last time before stopping and testing himself in his control of magic. "I know be quiet I'm working on something anyways it should make me faster and stronger in a sense. Though it's still a major work in process." I watched him stare at his flexing each finger before making his signature claw shape and then undoing it. "Rowen calm down I need to talk to you for a second." I watched him stop and stare his eyes brimming with energy. "It's about Freed how do you know him." His gaze averted right away and he went back to push- ups with one hand and flexing the other. "I wanted to see how strong I become so I challenged Laxus. It seemed like the perfect opponent he never leaves the guild so his skills should have been rusty well that was the plan at least. Freed stopped me halfway and asked me why was heading in his direction. As I told him my answer he laughed and said he was above me how could I ever hope to even touch Laxus. He was way faster than me at the time and his reflexes were on par with mine. When are attacks collided I hit that sword with a thunder claw, at first when I saw his face twist in pain that it was over. Those things he used It hurt more then I could imagine and I lost consciousness right away. I want to beat him he's the first major step to becoming S-rank. Elfman Natsu and Gray are their even you are at the top, but he has to be the first I beat to start climbing my wall."

So that what was sending him this hard nothing more then personal gain. "I want to choose the mission okay if I let you have this fight. Is that fair for you?" I watched him laugh and nod to me so all he really wanted was to fight him nothing else. His strength just was their even the mindset, but the tactics weren't their. Whatever he was focusing on it was bound to either blow up in his face, or mine and then it happened. His fist slammed into the ground and created a small crater where his fist hit no mark or anything. "That's Thunder Dragon slayer Sonic Claw." The strength of that attack was amazing sure he made attacks for his style since Voltania left, but this was different he never showed any strength. "How did you do that it wasn't even Lightning based like your other attacks. " I watched the sweat pour out of his body as he tried it again attacking the crater but got only five holes into the ground instead. "That attack instead stores electricity in my arm and lets it go though it's not even supposed to be like that it's to be constant flow through the whole body. I'll figure it out after a quick nap." I watched him pick himself up and leave me in the dust. "I need to improve I can't keep restraining myself to using it for subduing tactics. "I'll do it after the mission I can't waste any more time here." I would use his strength one last time before leaving him their.

Rowen's Pov

His apartment

I watched the lights flicker before shining brightly throughout the room. I failed again today so I needed to work double time tomorrow. I looked through the pictures on my nightstand, the few faces stood out and on of the Strauss family stood out. I missed those days where everything came easy to us. S-rank The first step is Gray, Elfman, Natsu. Erza, Laxus, even Nyx was fair game in my eyes. "I need to beat them just strong enough to be their, maybe not all the time but enough to wear they can depend on me." I let the past flood back to me memories of brighter times showing off to Lisanna before Natsu came along a few tricks here and a few their just showed the smile on her face. I wished those days would last even for a few seconds longer. Her death was the beginning of Elfman and my downfall. He refused to use his full power while I used mine all the time. I blamed myself for not being strong enough to go with them and everything until then has been training and hesitance. Harmony was what I wanted to achieve, but it was more clouded each and every day.

The pulses of electricity flowing through my body each vibrant pulse reminded me of the promise I made to myself. Win at nay cost as long as it didn't mean losing a comrade. It was similar to how Fairy Tail held itself though they wanted everyone to live, me not so much. Nyx and Elfman were the only to I considered family now and right now one if them needed me now so it was back to the basics. Fist to build up a source of electricity and coil it through my right arm, the pulse of steady power beating and tightening as I concentrated on it before it all rushed in my palm with an explosion of force in an instant, with that being said it could only be used once with my current drain on energy. Though it was still incomplete I couldn't coil it around to create my Lightning dragon's claw ultimate attack a Lightning and thunder strike combo would perfect if I could use it with my dominant hand. I felt the electricity dissipate as the tension left my arm. I ignored the protest s of my arm as the blood dripped out from my hand. Two was the limit as well if I could stall for a few minutes enough magic power would return for the second attack. I only had to stall time and hopefully I could do the Thunder dragon Slayer Thunder claw combo to destroy any opponent in my way. Well whatever the situation was I'd work on it tomorrow all that I wanted was some well deserved rest.

Sadly as much as I wanted it the brown speckled egg took up whatever time I had. As much as I wanted to chuck it I still wanted to see what's inside. Then a little crack appeared and the last three months of l asking for help finally began to pay off. The egg cracked and out rolled a purple cat covered in various colors of stripes. "So your like Happy but purple huh. Hmm what to call you then." I watched the cat pace back and forth before laying on the couch glancing at me and the broken egg shell around me. "I got it your name is Razu." The cat looked lazy so therefore Razu seemed perfect for it, and hopefully it was better then stripes. "Whatever night Razu don't ruin the place."

Lucy's Pov

Location: Evaroo

I couldn't believe that fat piece of lard called me ugly oh we were going to set his house on fire then who's hoity-toity now. Stuck -up arrogant ass couldn't tell bombshell from the ret of the crowd then. "Natsu here's the plan we steal the book and burn the house down with him inside and we claim we were never hear in the first place it's so ingenious." I looked over to see them gone already eating to their hearts content. "You know Lucy your really vindictive when people call you ugly." That was probably the dumbest thing Happy ever said and sadly it would be his last as I reached over to catch that damnable blue cat. He cowered behind Natsu as some sort of shield. "Natsu she's angry I think we might need to cancel the job." That little bastard playing on Natsu's good side to cut me from. "Happy that's a good idea if we wasn't already here, and besides Lucy wasn't going to kill you more like harm you but I wouldn't let that happen." I He consoled the frightened cat before I destroyed him. "So what's the plan lizard breath if I'm not killing the cat then." I watched him stew his thoughts before replying with going through the front door.

"Yep were going to kill the cat no doubt about it now. Unless he does something for us. Happy I want you to fly us to the roof of the mansion and we'll sneak in and steal the book you got that." They glanced at each other before hugging and dancing around spastically. "We accept this mission Master Lucy, Ninja Happy and myself Ninja Natsu will accomplish this mission and do it as stealthily as possible mam." I looked at them and realized then and their no matter how hard I was in denial about these two they were complete and utter, "Morons. What the hell are you two talking about we need to steal not kill the owner. Idiots, do I have to do everything around here if so then give me the damn reward and you both get nothing." Sadly as soon as I turned my back on them they vanished to ninja their way in to the mansion. "Come on Lucy our ninja training needs someone to witness our skill.." So they weren't going to stop regardless of what I said. "Fine I'm coming idiots."

Natsu's Pov

They just found the book

It wasn't long before Lucy ran out and that duke guy left too. The southern wolves looked angry. "So it's us against the Flame mage is it, oh well an opponent is still an opponent. Though I hope your prepared for defeat Fire mage because we know how to deal with the likes of you all." I glanced and laughed as they claimed to have a victory over me before realizing they knew what magic I was using. "Hey before we start how did you know what ,magic I was using?" The shook their before the smaller one started to speak up. "We saw everything on the surveillance crystal. That girl is a Key holder type. A stellar spirit mage isn't she? 7 contracts. The cat that flies is an ability type. "Wings." Then their is you, you melted the glass and then wore flames on your legs so which makes you most likely a Fire mage." These guys must have been geniuses to figure that much out but too bad they were still going to get charred. "It's rather unfair for you since my specialty is fire mages." I watched him pull out a frying pan from nowhere probably a magical weapon. "Is that so?" I glanced and waited for the battle to begin

Their offensive was great starting off. Using the pan to send me into the air before throwing me through the wall with such a great force each attack they did just got my blood pumping. The ext one sent to the floor below as they stood over me. "Fire mage do you know the secret weakness to all mages?" I looked at him and realized they must of meant a lot of mages were weak to transportation. "It is the body. You can't learn magic without training your intellect and spirit. As result, during the process of mastering magic, your body doesn't get enough training. Which means compared to us who train our body day and night, You are no match neither in power or speed." I tuned out after that whatever they were saying was boring. Less talky more fighting.

I watched them prepare a new attack sending the larger guy into the air just watching him before the pan slammed into my side, then the other guy slammed my face into the ground. "That was the earth and heaven slaying attack. No ones ever survived to tell the tale." Yeah I wasn't having any of that I just got back up and spit out the blood flowing into my mouth from the busted lip, before letting a stream of flame fly out at them. "Salamander's roar." I watched it all be absorbed as it finally stopped coming out and sent back at me this time stronger than before. The flames licked at my body it felt great but I needed to end this quick and assist Lucy. The dash through the scared the hell out of them before they were both knocked out with a Salamander wing attack. Yeah they weren't as strong as I thought they were going to be.

Author's note: that is the end of Chapter two my friends impressive huh. The team battle will happen in the next chapter along with the winner as well. Because I'm awesome now here's My OC character sheet one for each chapter.

Name: Rowen ShindenAge: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 foot 4 inches.

Weight: 123 pounds.

Eye color: Amethyst

Hair color: Baby blue

Skin color: a cream.

Magic type: Thunder dragon slayer magic

Attacks: thunder dragon claw, Thunder dragon sonic claw,, Lightning kick, Thunder dragon breath.

Likes: Training, eating, thunderstorms, arguing.

Dislikes: The thunder god tribe, Laxus, Razu, rain.

Hobbies: None : Razu


End file.
